One Night
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Was tun, wenn Hogwartsschüler auf eine Muggelwelt losgelassen werden? Die Busfahrt erweist sich schon als mittlere Katastrophe und dann erst das Hotel. Schlecht, wenn man wie Severus Snape eine Stauballergie hat und Lupin nervt, weil einer schnarcht
1. Default Chapter

_One Night_

_(... is all that stands between them and freedom. And it's going to be one hell of a night..._

**Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, sämtliche genannten Alkoholmarken gehören ihren Besitzern, wer auch immer das ist, also ich will damit sagen, dass sie leider nicht mir gehören.**

**Liebe Kinder, macht bitte nichts nach, was die bösen H.P. Charaktere da tun, und wenn doch, dann sagt Mami und Papi, dass ihr nicht wisst, woher ihr den Krempel habt. **

„Juhuuuuuuuuuuu! Wir machen am Wochenende einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt." Hermine hüpfte vor dem Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum auf und ab.

„Wie jetzt?"wollte Ron wissen.

„Na ja, ganz einfach. Wir fahren in einen Nachtclub und bleiben bis zum nächsten Morgen um die nächtlichen Gewohnheiten zu studieren. Das heißt: Die ganze Schule fährt mit. Wer will kann natürlich auch in der Nacht lieber im Hotel bleiben, aber das wäre doch albern. Freitag geht's los!" Hermine schien überglücklich. Harry gesellte sich zu den Beiden und strahlte mit Hermine um die Wette, er hatte nämlich schon lange mal vorgehabt etwas alkoholiches zu trinken, während Ron unbedingt einmal einen Joint rauchen wollte. Hermine war warscheinlich wirklich nur darauf scharf die Muggel zu studieren...

Am Freitagmorgen war das heillose Chaos in Hogwarts. Der gesamte Gryffindorturm glich einem Schlachtfeld, weil jeder seine Sachen in wilder Hast durch die Gegend geschleudert hatte. Hermine war natürlich wieder die einzige bei der Ordnung herrschte. Harry und Ron jedenfalls, waren damit beschäftigt ihre wahllos zusammengeworfenen Klamotten zu entwirren.

„Müsst ihr immer so ein Chaos veranstalten?" sagte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass Ron seine Sachen einfach mit zu meinen geworfen hat?" wollte Harry wissen und warf einen kastanienbraunen Pulli mit einem dekorativen „R" drauf Ron zu.

„Ist nicht meiner!" tönte es aus Rons Ecke.

„Ach ja und von wem soll der sonst sein? Von Reamus? Rean, oder Rarry?"

„Schon gut, ist meiner, ich pack' den Scheiß gleich weg!!!"

Ron warf einfach alle seine Sachen (vielleicht waren auch einfach ein paar von Harry dabei, das konnte man nicht genau deuten) und machte ihn einfach zu. Das misslang jedoch kläglich, da der Koffer wie eigentlich auch alles andere in Hogwarts verzaubert war. Dieser Koffer spuckte nämlich einfach alles wieder aus.

„Auch das noch..."stöhnte Ron. „Ich hab beim Packen zu Hause Dad's Zauberkoffer erwischt."

Harry und Hermine wurden von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt. Ron fluchte unwirsch und warf den Koffer in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers. Dean, Neville und Seamus waren schon längst fertig mit Packen, nur Harry und Ron trödelten mal wieder herum. Ron packe schleunigst alles in einen anderen Koffer, während Harry immer noch im Schneckentempo seinen Koffer packte.

..:::~~~:::...

„Schön, dass auch du mal endlich fertig geworden bist!" meckerte Hermine Harry an, als sie hinter ihm in den Bus stieg. „Wir sind die letzten." grummelnd setzte sie sich ganz nach vorne, auf einen freien Platz.

Harry und Ron steuerten gezielt auf einen Platz weiter hinten zu. Für Ron und auch viele andere seiner Klasse war es das erste Mal, dass sie mit einem Muggelbus fuhren, so wurde dieser erst mal genauestens unter die Lupe genommen. Neville testete drei Mal die Notbremse, bis ihn alle dermaßen anmeckerten und er es lieber sein ließ.

Ron hatte den Nothammer entdeckt und klopfte damit jetzt fröhlich allen möglichen Leuten auf die Knie, bis George irgendwann „leicht" genervt den Hammer auf den Kopf schlug und Ron merkwürdig zu schielen anfing.

Nach dieser mehr oder weniger abenteuerlichen Fahrt erreichten sie endlich ihr Ziel: Das London der Muggelwelt, wo sie sich ja ein bisschen auskannten. Nachdem alle ihren Koffer mehr oder weniger wohlbehalten zurückbekamen (Fred und George hatten nämlich Filibusters Feuerwerk in einer kleinen Türe geschmuggelt) schulterten sie ihr Gepäck und machten sich gemächlich zu einem kleinen Fußmarsch in Richtung Hotel auf.

Ron und Harry grölten alle möglichen Lieder, was den Rest der Klasse enorm störte.

Am Hotel angekommen entpuppte sich dieses als ziemlich heruntergekommen, woraufhin ungefähr 20 Personen begannen herumzunölen, allen voran Severus Snape, der fand, dass seinem zarten Gemüt schaden würde.

Des weiteren hatte der Potionmaster eine Stauballergie, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Doch alles Betteln, alles Jammern, und in Snapes Fall: Niesen, nütze nichts, Albus Dumbledore bestand auf eben diese Herberge.

Und schon an der Rezeption ging das eigentliche Drama weiter, es war wirklich nur eine Herberge, somit bedeute dies für die eh schon leicht genervten Schüler und Lehrer: Viererzimmer.

Severus Snape stand einem Kollaps nahe und Remus Lupin nörgelte, weil er Angst hatte, mit jemandem das Zimmer teilen zu müssen, der schnarchte.

Als es Madame Hooch zu viel wurde, zauberte sie, ungesehen vom Hotelportier ein Kartenspiel herbei, wodurch die Zimmerverteilung per Los entschieden werden sollte.

Die sah dann auch folgendermaßen aus: „Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory und Neville Longbottom." hausten auf Zimmer 17, direkt nebenan lagerte die ausgeloste Lehrerriege: „Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Madame Hooch und Hagrid." Die Lehrer hatten gemixt, da sie aufgrund Mangelnder Personen nicht auf allzu viel Auswahl zurückgreifen konnten.

Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall waren da schlauer gewesen und hatten beim Ziehen gefuscht und somit die Einzelzimmer erhalten.

Auf der anderen Seite von „Zimmer 17"hausten nun die Mädchen, „Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hermine Granger und Cho Chang", die jetzt schon alle mit ihrem Feng Shui Quatsch bekloppt machte.

_(Die restlichen Zimmer sind nicht allzu wichtig, werden vielleicht mal im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte erwähnt.)_

Als Severus Snape jedenfalls seinen ersten Rundgang machte, hörte er zunächst hysterisches Gekreische aus seinem Zimmer, er zog jedoch vor, dieses nicht genauer zu beachten.

Aus Zimmer 17 hörte er ebenfalls wildes Geschrei, was allerdings daher rührte, dass Draco Malfoy sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen hatte und nicht mehr herauskam. Der Rest des Zimmers quittierte dies stillschweigend.

Aus Zimmer 18 gab es nur den Aufschrei: „Steck dir deine Palme doch sonst wohin." Dabei erkannte Snape die etwas hysterische Stimme Hermine Grangers.

Kopfschüttelnd verschwand Severus in seinem Zimmer und schloss sich erst Mal im Badezimmer ein.

Aufbruchstimmung. Das ganze Hotel glich einem Wespennest, das summte. Überall liefen Schüler herum, in Stylingnot und der Gleichen.

Harry stritt sich nun schon seid einer geschlagenen halben Stunde mit Malfoy um das Haargel, da Letzterer einen enormen Konsum daran hatte.

„Malfoy, wenn der Topf gleich leer ist, werfe ich ihn dir an den aufgeblasenen Schädel."

Neville seufzte nun zum zehnten Mal. „Wir gehen doch nur zum Mittagessen..."

„Es geht mir ums Prinzip" keifte Harry wie ein Waschweib.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Stell dich nicht so an, Prinzesschen."

Cedric enthielt sich dem ganzen und kämmte sich lieber zum xten Male die Haare und versuche sich an verführerischen Posen vor dem Spiegel.

Ron tapste nun auch schon zum zwanzigsten Mal in das Zimmer 17, da er mit seinem Zimmer überhaupt nicht zufrieden war, wer wollte schon mit Crabbe, Wood und Davis teilen. Zwei Hohlköpfige Quidditchdeppen und einer der einfach nur blöd war, das war selbst Ron zu viel.

„Können wir nun endlich gehen?" meldete sich Rons zartes Stimmchen endlich zu Wort...

..:::~~~:::...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Überarbeitete Version~ vom 21.11.08, auch schon wieder eine über vier Jahre alte Fanfiction, aber Tatsache ist: es gibt ihn wirklich den berüchtigten nächsten Teil, ich hab ihn nur niemals abgetippt, vielleicht finde ich ja bald mal Zeit dazu. Danke dass ihr bis hier hin gelesen habt, wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder _

_~Kupferkrone~_


	2. Chapter 2

Mittags halb 3 in London: wo ist mein Knoppers. Diese Frage schoß Harry an diesem Morgen durch den Kopf. Er hatte seinen "großzügigen" Knoppers Vorrat in seinem Nachtschrank gelagert, doch kein Krümel war mehr auffindbar. Draußen auf dem Gang war schon High live.

Severus Snape stritt lautstark mit Minerva Mc Gonagall darum, ob man in Zauberumhang zum Mittagessen antanzen konne. Wie Snape fand, konnte man. Langsam regte sich auch der Rest seines bunt gewürfelten Patchworkzimmers.

Zwei Zimmer weiter kämpfte Hermine Granger gerade mit der Dusche und der sadistischen Ader ihrer Zimmergenossinnen. Die hatten nämlich herausgefunden, dass das Duschwasser, sobald man Wasserhahn in der Küche betätigte, eiskalt wurde. Somit hatte Hermine ein spannendes Duscherlebnis.

Ein paar Zimmer weiter hatte Ron das Bidet enteckt und verwandelte das Badezimmer in eine einladende Sumpflandschaft.

Draußen auf dem Flur herrschte ausgelassenes Gegröhle, die Zwillinge waren unterwegs und hatten scheinbar die Muggelcharts auswendig gelernt, denn sonst konne sich niemand erklären, woher dieses unsagbar schreckliche Lied von "Schnappi" dem kleinen Krokodil kam.

Und auch sonst ging nichts nach seinen gewohnten Regeln.

Snape hasste seinen Job jetzt schon. Er hatte von Dumbledore den Auftrag erhalten, die Schüler zum Essen zu versammeln, sprich: er musste an jede Tür klopfen und die Schüler herauszitieren.

Dass Severus seinen Job jedoch nicht ernst nahm, merkte man daran, dass er einfach nur missmutig zu jeder Tür schlurfte und so leise wie möglich sagte: "Rauskommen... essen."

Cho Chang indess war sehr daran interessiert, dass der Energiefluss in ihrem Zimmer stimmte, jedenfalls bemühte sie sich darum. Da jedoch Lavender das Fernsehkabel herausgerissen hatte und Hermine immer noch mit der Dusche und damit auch mit dem kalten Wasser kämpfte, war dort so gar kein Energiefluss gesichtert, nichtmal der Sprituelle.

Cho war jedenfalls den Tränen nahe, da ihr heissgeliebter Feng Shui Blödsinn auf so gar keinen Anklang stieß, Hermine, weil sie voll eingeseift nur noch besonders erfrischendes, kaltes Wasser zur Verfügung hatte und Lavender, weil sie schon das mündliche Versprechen von Snape hatte für alle Zeiten in Zaubertränke ein "T" zu kriegen, wenn sie das mit dem Fernseher nicht mehr hinbiegen könnte.

Da saß nun also die halbe Hogwartsschar mitten in einem Esssaal voller Muggel. Mitten drin: Severus Snape, der große "Muggelliebhaber", der mit einem leichten Zucken über dem Augenlid schon absolute Paraonidität signalisierte.

Die war im übrigen auch angebracht. Einen Tisch weiter saßen Draco, Harry, Hermine, Oliver Wood und Cho Chang, die allesamt mit ihren Tischnachbarn unzufrieden waren.

Doch auch hier hatte Albus Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel. Um den Austausch der Häuser untereinander zu fördern hatte er abermals die Tische ausgelost, damit die Verteilung gleichmäßig von statten gehen sollte. Wo auch immer er in drei Gryffindors gegen einen Slytherin und eine Ravenclaw eine gleichmäßige Aufteilung gesehen hatte.

Harry beschwerte sich auch schon lautstark darüber, dass er nicht neben Draco sitzen konnte beim Essen, da dieser immer im Essen rumstochern würde.

Dies wurde zwar von Cho und Hermine mit Schweigen quittiert, jedoch nicht von Malfoy, der nun mit erhobener Stimme durch den ganzen Raum verkündete, wie lästig doch Harrys Gesellschaft wäre.

Doch das war noch nicht genug. Sehr zum Ärger des gesamten Lehrerkollegiums hatte Hagrid seinen sabbernden Hund Fang mitgeschleppt, der jetzt unter dem Lehrertisch lag und Ablus Dumbledores Harlekin- Pantoffeln anknusperte.

Einen Tisch weiter stritt sich gerade Ron mit seinen zwei älteren Brüdern um das letzte Stück Käse. Dies endete übrigens damit, dass Fred Weasley gegen Ende des Streites eine Gabel im Hinterkopf stecken hatte.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.

"Womit habe ich das verdient?" stöhnte er.

Am nächsten Tisch zählte Lavender die Erbsen anhand einer mitgebrachten Kallorientabelle und rümpfte die Nase. Sie musste besser auf ihre Figur achten. Das fand auch Cho, die ihr vom Nebentisch ein freundliches: "Rettet die Wale!" hinüberzischte.

Minerva Mc Gonagall war ebenfalls nicht zum spaßen aufgelegt, sie hatte schon die ersten Drogen konfisziert und in ihrem Zimmer gebunkert. Allerdings hatte sie den dringenden Verdacht, dass Albus die Drogen mit seinen Schilddrüsentabletten verwechselt hatte, denn er war besonders "legére" wie er jedem zu passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheiten mitteilte.

Ihre erste Tour sollte nun also eine Sightseeing Tour durch London werden. Das London, wie es die Muggel sahen. Alle Schüler waren angewiesen worden, Notizen zu machen, woran Ron natürlich erst mal scheiterte, da er der festen Überzeugung war, Harry hätte seinen Stift gegessen, oder ihn sich... na ihr wisst schon wohin, gesteckt. Bei der Reihenfolge wollte er sich jedoch nicht eindeutig festlegen.

Hermine schien brennend interessiert an London zu sein, sie war ja auch erst hundertachtunddrölfzig Mal da.

Hermine strahlte jedenfalls über beide Ohren, als sie den Big Ben betraten. Neville und auch Draco war schon von vornherein der Eintritt verwährt geblieben, da Neville von Fred und George für zu hässlich befunden wurde und Draco mit einer mehr als wütenden Mc Gonagall zurückgeblieben war, die seine sämtlichen Bierdosen konfisziert hatte und ihm jeglichen Kontakt zu jedem, auch neutralen Dingen, verbot.

Drinnen stauten sich schon die Schüler und George war bereits dabei, hochwissenschaftliche Details über den Big Ben ausuplaudern, die er sich garantiert aus den Fingern gesogen hatte.

"Hier sehen sie die historischen Details aus dem Jahre... " begann ihre Führerin, doch niemand war daran interessiert.

Ron war zu beschäftigt alles anzugrapschen und anzufingern und Harry zu beschäftigt die Avancen von Cho Chang abzuwehren. Er hatte nämlich Angst vor Feng Shui und Buddhismus.

Die jedoch lies nicht locker und steckte ihm einen chinesischen Fruchtbarkeistalisman in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick in die Tasche: Einen ergonomisch wohlgeformten Steinpenis.

_Ja da guckt ihr, ich hab nach drölf Jahren weitergeschrieben. Cool, wa? Ich hab 1. Keine Ahnung wie es in London aussieht, und zweitens kann ich auch kein französisch, also wundert euch nicht über falsch gesetzte, lustige Striche über den Buchstaben. Könnte ja meine französischen Arbeitskollegen fragen, aber immer wenn ich die was frag, versteh ich eh nur Bonjour, Baguette?_


	3. Chapter 3

Nach c.a vier historisch wertvollen Gebäuden und noch mehr historisch wertvollen Steinansammlungen hatte Severus Snape mittlerweile den Steinpenis konfisziert, mit Minerva Mc Gonagall gestritten, ein Baguette gegessen und in einer Verzweiflungstat das beschlagnahmte Bier getrunken.

Mehr schlecht als recht hielt er sich nun noch auf den Beinen und ihm war hundeelend.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Lebenslanges Hausverbot im Museum kassiert, nachdem er einige wertvolle Gemälde mit Marmeladenfingern angetatscht hatte und Hermine hatte c.a vierhundert Blätter mit nützlichen Informationen zu ihrer Besichtigungstour beschrieben.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sich schon längst von seiner Reisegruppe abgesetzt und einen Abstecher in den nächsten Pub gemacht, wo er nun also saß und ein Bier nach dem anderen kippte.

Frei nach dem Motto: Ein bisschen Schwund ist immer, führte Mc Gonagall, völlig entnervt, etwa die halbe Schülerzahl mit sich herum, nachdem Fred und George einige besonders unwichtige Slytherins in den Katakomben eingesperrt hatten und Neville in die Themse gefallen war.

Als sie endlich wieder an ihrem Hotel ankamen, war Mc Gonagall einem Tobsuchtsanfall reichlich nahe und als Snape noch wild mit dem Steinpimmel über den Flur fuchtelte und Fußballlieder sang, da riss ihr endgültig der Geduldsfaden und so wurde der Steinpenis erneut konfisziert und ging nun in ihren Besitz über.

Wenn Cho das nur geahnt hätte. Da hätte sie sich wohl das mit dem Talisman noch ein wenig genauer überlegt.

Oliver Wood und sein ständiger Begleiter Roger Davies hatten ebenfalls etwas viel besseres entdeckt: Den Striptease Club um die Ecke. Dort waren also diese Beiden abgeblieben und versuchten leicht bekleideten Mädchen ein paar Galleonen in die Slips zu stecken, was sich als wirklich schwierig heraus stellte.

Als Mc Gonagall endlich alle Schüler wieder untergebracht hatte, war sie mit den Nerven vollkommen fertig und schloss sich in ihr Zimmer ein.

Cho war mittlerweile darüber informiert worden, dass der Steinpenis den Besitzer gewechselt hatte und klopfte nun wütend an Harrys Zimmertür.

„Harry! Wo ist dieser Penis? Der war ein Geschenk!" schrie sie lautstark durch die Etage, was natürlich zu wilden Spekulationen auf den benachbarten Zimmern führte, um wessen Penis es denn jetzt ginge.

Ron war der Meinung es handele sich dabei durchaus um Harrys, während Draco Malfoy, der sich zu Ron aufs Zimmer geflüchtet hatte, irgendwie bedroht fühlte von einem Mädchen, dass gegen seine Zimmertüre hämmerte und lautstark nach einem Penis verlangte.

Im Zimmer von Cho wurde eifrigst über ihr seltsames Benehmen gekichert und über Hermines Strebsamkeit gelästert und so versahen Lavender und Pansy Hermines Notizen mit einer ganz persönlichen Note. Es endete damit, dass die Hälfte der Unterlagen mit knalligen Deckfarben übermalt wurden und das ganze moderne Kunst geschimpft wurde. Jetzt nur noch ein Stück Butter in die Ecke und Lavender fand, dass sie es schon Kunst nennen konnten.

Snape hämmerte nun auch zum hundertsten Male gegen die Wand um den Anderen Ruhe zu signalisieren, er animierte jedoch stattdessen die Weasley Zwillinge dazu, besonders krachigen Techno aufzudrehen.

So beschloss er, ein wenig die Kloschüssel umarmen zu gehen, dazu musste er aber raus auf den Flur. Das war natürlich eine ziemlich schlechte Idee, denn so verbreitete sich recht schnell die Kunde, dass der Potionmaster zu tief in seinen Kessel gesehen hatte und Snape war Sightseeing Objekt Nummer eins.

Lee und Fred nahmen sich sogar einen Beutel Popcorn mit aufs Klo, um, wie sie behaupteten, die Lage zu überwachen. Eventuell würde Snape ja Hilfe brauchen und sie wollten ihm die Hilfe angedeihen lassen, die ein Slytherin von einem Gryffindor zu erwarten hatte.

Draco und Ron waren dazu übergegangen, den Medikamentenschrank des Hotels zu plündern, denn Ron hatte Hermine ausnahmsweise mal zugehört und sich gemerkt, dass bestimmte Medikamente wie Drogen wirken konnten. Draco hatte offenbar das richtige Medikament erwischt, denn er sabbelte ständig etwas von: „Man schicke ins Ritz nach einem Apfel."

Ron amüsierte sich gerade mit einer Flasche Hustensaft, als Hermine um die Ecke gerauscht kam.

„Was macht ihr da?" fragte sie scharf.

„Nichts." blubberte Malfoy und schob sich die restlichen Tabletten in den Mund.

„Ihr habt doch nicht... doch ihr habt." Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und eilte weiter. In Lavenders Zimmer gab es nämlich einen spontanen Sektempfang, den sich sogar Hermine nicht entgehen lassen wollte, denn das war ein idealer Treffpunkt um zu tratschen.

Malfoy schielte mittlerweile recht dümmlich und Ron fand, dass es Zeit war Harry und seinen Penis zu retten.

Also schliff Ron den blonden Slytherin hinüber zu Harrys Zimmer und verscheuchte mit einem Voodootanz Cho, die kreischend davon lief. Doch in Harrys Zimmer angekommen, da war es nun vollends vorbei, Harry, Neville und George tanzten halb nackt mit Pizza und einem Joint durch das Zimmer und prosteten den beiden verwirrten Medikamentenopfern mit einem Bier zu.

Als dann auch noch Lee und Fred dazu stießen und besonders ausführlich beschrieben, wie zweimal gegessenes Baguette aussah, da war das Chaos perfekt.

..::~::..

Im Mädchenzimmer startete die Lästerrunde auch mit fröhlichen Ausziehspielen und endete mit Strippoker und Martini, den Cho angeschleppt hatte. Lavender hatte ihren Schminkkoffer gezückt und startete nun ihre ersten Body Painting Versuche, die eher aussahen wie das Haus vom Nikolaus.

„Du bist echt untalentiert." lachte Hermine sie herzlos aus, weswegen sie als Nächste ein ziemlich schwarzes Gesicht hatte.


End file.
